


Mr. Billy on the Jeep

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, The Jeep - Freeform, pizza yum!, yay kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to his last day before a few days off and finds Mr. Billy, his neighbor's pet tarantula on his Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy on the Jeep

Two weeks later, on a cold, dreary morning, Stiles—dressed in his uniform and ready for work, including a nice jacket courtesy of the tax payers—stepped outside his apartment to head down to the station to report for duty. At six o’clock. Early morning shifts sucked, but he was starting to get used to them.

He bounded down the steps, feeling pretty good. Today was the last day of a four-day stretch and he was looking forward to some down time with his bestest of friends Lydia Martin, who happened to also have a few days off from her job as a lab technician. She wanted to take a year off to work before diving into a PhD in Theoretical Math or something like that.

Until he spotted an impossibly large, hirsute spider on his Jeep. Sitting there on the hood mere inches from the driver side door. Stiles froze and stared at what could only be Mr. Billy, the Houdini spider. Mr. Billy twitched a leg toward the open air. Thankfully, it was facing away from him.

Remembering he had Derek’s number, Stiles fumbled to get to his phone and tried desperately to keep the spider in view. He decided that hiding behind the stairs was safe enough for now. He couldn’t turn his back to the creature. It might decide to snack on him. Or something more nefarious.

He didn’t text, he called.

“Hmm? Who’s this?” a groggy voice said.

“Stiles. Derek get down here to the parking lot.”

“What? Stiles?”

“From apartment 207. Mr. Billy is sitting on my Jeep and I have work in twenty minutes.”

“Shit,” Derek groaned. “Okay, okay. I’ll be down in a second.”

“A second?”

There was a low huff from the other end. “Not that you need to know, but I think putting on clothes might save me from arrest and from dying of exposure.”

“Okay. Just hurry, please?”

It took five minutes. Five minutes of pure terror and torture. Thankfully, Mr. Billy didn’t move anywhere, just continued to stare balefully away from Stiles. At least the spider wasn’t glaring at him this time. God that thing! How could anyway want a pet spider? He shivered from the cold and from the thought.

He felt more then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Derek, his savior, came down in sweatpants and a pullover with his spider-catching equipment in hand. “Stiles?” he called out.

“Over here,” Stiles said, remaining in the relative safety.

“Shit,” Derek said. “Don’t scare me like that. You’ve got the blue Jeep, right?”

“Roscoe, yes,” he said. “Mr. Billy is just sitting there by the driver’s side. No way could I even think about getting in my car.”

“I see him,” Derek said. He hefted the equipment and walked slowly over to the tarantula.

Stiles kept his eyes on the spider until Derek had it safely in a glass jar. He heaved a sigh of relief and almost collapsed. Well, he wouldn’t need coffee to wake up at least. Stepping out from his shelter, he stepped up to Derek.

“Thanks, I really appreciate you saving my ass again.”

“No problem,” Derek said. “You totally owe me dinner though.”

“Totally, I get off work at four.” Stiles fidgeted. “Text me something you want and I’ll pick it up and bring it over.”

Derek smiled. “Good idea. I’ll do that. And I’ll stand guard to make sure Mr. Billy isn’t around again when you show up.”

“Good plan,” he said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Stiles left to work, thankful that his heart rate started to drop. With all the stress of being a deputy and patrolling and all the things he’d seen, the stupid spider trumped everything. His therapist had told him he might be having some misplaced anxiety, and that focusing on the spider might not be a bad thing, but he should continue working through his issues and he’d be better.

The shift at work was pretty quiet, and he was thankful for that. He went to lunch with his dad and told him about the ordeal that morning, to which the sheriff just shook his head and sighed. Four rolled around and Stiles punched out and checked his phone.

There was a text from Derek: _would you mind bringing Little Joe’s Pizza? I’m dying for something greasy._

_Sure. One XL. With wings. I want wings now. Mushrooms, sausage?_

Stiles got into his Jeep and waited a minute. Little Joe’s was a good ten minute drive from the station and fifteen from his apartment.

Derek sent a reply quickly. _Sounds good. Twenty minutes? You like any particular brand of beer?_

_Whatever you had in the fridge a couple weeks ago was good._

_Cool. See you soon :)_

Stiles ordered from Little Joe’s Pizza and started his Jeep to head over. No sense in rushing. Though it usually took twenty minutes, the guy on the phone said it would be fifteen. Must be too early for the dinner rush.

After paying for the food he rushed back to the apartment complex. Nothing was worse than cold pizza and wings. He made it in thirteen minutes. Not his best, but people were starting to get out of work.

The door to Derek’s apartment was ajar, so Stiles knocked lightly on the door and entered. Derek was on the couch, still dressed in his get up from this morning, playing something on his Playstation. He paused the game and stood up, running his hands through his thick hair. Stiles was hit again with just how hot this guy was.

“Food’s here,” Stiles said lamely, setting the two boxes on the table.

“Great!” Derek rubbed his hands together. “I’m starving. Let me get the drinks.”

Derek rummaged around the fridge and grabbed two bottles.

“No plates?” Stiles asked.

“Pizza comes in a pre-prepared plate.”

Stiles laughed. “You can’t say pre-prepared. It’s already pre.”

Derek shrugged and sat down, opening the box. “You’ve already got the napkins, so sit down, enjoy.”

Stiles complied and sat down, and grabbed a wing to start. At the first bite he became ravenous. After two wings and a slice he slowed down and turned to Derek who seemed to be enjoying the food as much.

“You eat fast,” Derek said.

“Practice,” Stiles replied. “Been in sports and now with the department, eat when you can. Dad always tells me to slow down, but he’s almost as bad as me.”

Derek snorted. “I bet. Anyway, thanks for the food.”

“And thanks for saving me. You’re on the hook now forever if that thing escapes again. Which, it seems likely, that it will.”

Derek smiled and tore into another slice. The mutual silence was only broken by appreciative grunts and moans of pleasure over the food. Derek got up once to get them two more beers.

It didn’t take long for all the food to disappear. Stiles sat back and sighed. Now he just wanted to take a nap. He didn’t know if he had the strength to get up and get back to his apartment though it was only next door. God, he was feeling lazy.

“Stuffed,” Derek said. “Worth it though.”

“Mmhmm.” Stiles rubbed his belly. “So worth it. Ugh I don’t think I can move.”

“Right?” Derek sighed as well, and looked at the remnants of the food and glared at it for a moment before looking up at Stiles. “I guess it can sit here for another minute. You wanna watch a movie or something?”

Stiles flushed. A movie? His mind raced. Was this …? No, it couldn’t be. “Um, sure? Sounds good. Not sure if I can make it next door. I’m too fat.”

Derek laughed. “Oh ouch. No comedies then. I’ve got Netflix.”

“Okay. Wait have you seen Bob’s Burgers?”

Derek shook his head, then looked at the trash on the table, contemplating it. “Is it good?” He reached out and condensed the pile into the pizza box and looked at his trash can in the kitchen. Stiles knew there was no way it’d fit into that. He’d have to take it out to the dumpster later. Stiles had figured that out a while back.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be about cannibals, but they changed it. It’s pretty funny, in a dark kinda way.”

Derek shrugged. “Sure.”

It took a few minutes to get to the couch, and Derek got the last two beers out and brought them to the couch. Stiles wanted to sink into the couch and take a nap. It was so comfy, no wonder the guy was still sitting in it. After they were settled, the show came on.

Stiles, beer in hand, was starting to drift off after the second episode, until Derek shook him awake.

“No, nap time,” Stiles said. “So tired.”

“You’re not napping if we are watching something,” Derek said.

Stiles was tired and a little tipsy. He finished off his beer and set it down. “Fine,” he said. “I’m awake.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.”

“You’re cute,” Stiles said. Then covered his mouth. Shit.

Derek smirked. “Thanks Stiles. So are you.”

_FUCK._ “Are you …?”

“I figured it out, don’t worry. Everyone knows you and everyone in this town talks. Not hard to put two and two together.”

“I need the 411 on Derek,” Stiles muttered.

“We’ll save the history lesson for when you’re less tired and more sober.” Derek reached out his hand and set it on Stiles’ shoulder. “You want me to get you home?”

Stiles shook his head. “I’m good.”

Though he tried to keep his eyes open, he kept feeling his eyelids droop and close until he couldn’t fight it anymore.

He didn’t know he’d been asleep, really, until he fell over. Where Derek had been sitting. It was completely dark outside and he felt gross. And he was still in his uniform. Well, he had time to clean these over the weekend.

He slowly sat up, taking inventory of the space around him. The kitchen was clean of trash again and Derek was no where to be seen. The TV was still on, though Bob’s Burgers wasn’t playing. It was the same game Derek had been playing when he’d walked it.

Stiles pulled his phone out to check the time. 9:38. Shit. He’d probably been asleep for an hour if not more. Rubbing his eyes he looked around again, hoping Derek would appear again. Then he remembered their conversation before he’d fallen asleep and silently cursed himself. _Can’t ever keep my mouth shut._ He started to get up when the door opened and Derek came back in.

“Hey, you’re awake. I thought I said no napping.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said. “I didn’t mean too, just couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

Derek shrugged again. “Well, hope you’re feeling awake enough to head home. I’ll walk you.”

Stiles nodded. He felt like a five-year-old, but somehow didn’t care. “Okay. Thanks. And sorry for being a bummer.”

“Nah.” Derek laughed. “You’re cool. Come on.”

Stiles got up, with effort and stumbled over to Derek. “You cleaned up?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

Derek put his arm around him and Stiles just wanted to melt into all the man and fall asleep again, but that wasn’t going to happen. Not yet. Ugh, he was so embarrassed. It was a short walk, and Stiles eventually got his keys out and got through the door. Derek stood there, looking unsure. And cute.

“Think you can make it to your bed?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked toward his room. Well, if Derek was cool and maybe kinda interested …? Well, not tonight, but maybe a kiss?

“No,” Stiles said. “Messy housekeeper, might trip. ‘I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!’ You wouldn’t want that on your conscience.”

Derek huffed, and followed Stiles and made sure he got to his bedroom.

“Not lying about bad housekeeping are you.”

“Too many long shifts,” Stiles muttered. “Hard to do anything.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Well here you are. I’m gonna head back home. Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” Stiles took a step closer. “And thanks for seeing me the one door over home.” He leaned in.

Derek didn’t say anything, didn’t move, but closed his eyes briefly, and Stiles took his chance, still fueled by beer, and kissed Derek on the mouth.

Oh. My. God. Those lips were perfect heat and moist and strength and jesus the man could kiss like a pro. Stiles was digging it, slowly waking up until a hand pressed itself on his chest and pushed him away.

“That was lovely,” Derek said. “Though you need to go to bed.”

Stiles looked into those eyes and didn’t see anything hostile or regretting. Well, maybe.

“Yeah, you kiss good.” Stiles felt dumb. “Go out with me tomorrow?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow. You go to bed.”

Stiles frowned.

“Bed,” Derek repeated.

“Goodnight,” Stiles said. “Tomorrow?”

Derek nodded and then shut headed out the door. Stiles could hardly see the living room from here, but he heard the soft click of the door and knew Derek was gone. He stripped and left his clothes in a heap—he’d have to press his uniform, but he didn’t care—and flopped onto his bed. Hot Neighbor Derek and he might have a date tomorrow. That, for sure, he’d have to tell his therapist.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I posted. If you want more, let me know here or on tumblr @ hbrooks01. I have them planned, just forget/not enthused all the time.


End file.
